


Euphor（PWP）

by Eudiamonia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudiamonia/pseuds/Eudiamonia
Summary: 阿不思绝望欢愉如同扎根在地千百年的老树，他最终要绽放出花朵。荣耀属于原作，他们属于彼此，我只是脑洞呈现者。





	Euphor（PWP）

阿不思起誓，他的初衷绝不是在旷野雪原上和盖勒特来一场火辣的交合。  
——或更准确说，完全由盖勒特取悦他的口交。

那双异瞳的眼眸紧紧盯着他，仿佛吞噬热量质量与重力的黑洞，阿不思觉得自己被深深吸进去。  
或许字面意思也没错，他吸着他的阴茎。  
——带着狂野的热忱与暴躁的温柔。  
盖勒特的舌舔舐过他的根部，还有两颗沉沉的坠物。阿不思喘息地抵靠在树皮冰冷粗糙的枝干上，他完全失去了抗拒的能力。  
盖勒特的双手箍筋阿不思的髋部，倾身向前，将半勃的下身含进嘴里，整个没入、滑出、再用舌头舔弄它、上下移动。阿不思的臀部不自觉往前推进，火热的嘴持续逗弄着，直到他完全勃起。  
冰天雪地中，唯有盖勒特的唇舌，柔软又湿热，他用自己的咽喉取悦他，要他进入最深处，攫取那非同寻常的愉悦，冲撞一切的快感。  
一个深喉，阿不思近乎啜泣地呜咽一声。  
盖勒特感受那炙热硬物在他口腔，而冰冷虚伪的衬衫贴着阿不思逐渐滚烫的肌肤，裤装略紧地贴合在阿不思不见日光而苍白薄嫩的大腿内侧，摩擦的痛感让阿不思感到无力。  
盖勒特明显满意，他舔舐掉唇角透明的粘液，血色鲜红的舌如噬人心魂的蛇信子。  
盖勒特伏在阿不思耳边，嘶嘶沙哑地说：  
“永远记着我，用你的身体永远记着我。”  
阿不思差诧异地发现盖勒特把他的衬衫系进皮带，平整了他的衣领，除了裸露在外孤零零可怜的性器，阿不思衣冠楚楚简直可以随时进出舞池、和那些魔法部的政客高谈阔论。  
“我不触碰你任何其他地方，我要你射在我嘴里。”  
盖勒特吻上他的龟头时，阿不思脑中只留下他余音的回荡，在空旷的无人的山谷，永远拥有属于他们的秘密。

盖勒特喜欢啃噬、舔吻他的肩膀、耳垂、脖颈，而现在它们都遮掩在绅士的衬衫与风衣之下，不被触碰。  
他全身的血液都汇聚到一处，几乎要溢出，熔浆炎热要从火山口喷发出来，阿不思绝望欢愉如同扎根在地千百年的老树，他最终要绽放出花朵。  
在这白茫茫的雪地。

阿不思在盖勒特的吮吸中呻吟出声，他的手按向盖勒特的头颅，那颗蕴藏着智慧与毁灭的头颅，此时随着他愈发滚烫粗挺的性器浮动着。  
阿不思忍不住挺腰，盖勒特发出幼兽的呜呜声，这简直让阿不思感到罪恶的疯狂，他在操盖勒特尚未成年的嘴。  
看他俯身屈居他胯下，——阿不思从未理解人的暴虐之欲从何而来，一个道德审查者旁观着他，让这双蓝色的眼睛紧紧阖上，流下如冰的眼泪。  
在几乎到达巅峰时，盖勒特忽然停止动作，接着作出了阿不思无法想象他如何临时起意的动作，盖勒特吞入荒原茫茫的白雪和冰碴，就那样再次迅速含住了阿不思的性器。  
寒如冰、炽如火，……  
这样轮番的刺激，阿不思这样一个、在遇到盖勒特之前、清纯禁欲的道德楷模，他剧烈地抖动着，脆弱得如同雏嫩的凤凰。  
阿不思在冰热交加、催心蚀骨的快感中射出。  
他的身体无法抑制地颤抖，他睁开挂满冰霜的眼睛，看着盖勒特在一小片稀薄的白汽中将他的精液吞下。  
“尝尝你自己的味道。”  
盖勒特如发情的野兽，粗暴地扯过阿不思，韧舌直接纠缠在阿不思的舌上。  
盖勒特将阿不思经历性爱的全部痕迹迅速收敛起来。  
他退开半步，带着嘲讽混杂赞赏、欺侮混杂崇敬的眼神，笑得如盛夏骄阳，他看着阿不思，仿佛是他最得意的作品：  
“没什么比你穿得齐整禁欲、而脸颊全是因我而起的欲望，更让我感到满意。”  
阿不思少有的几次，主动吻上盖勒特，唇舌交缠的腻味混杂着含义不清的呻吟从唇畔溢出。  
可惜，除了盖勒特，没人知道阿不思的吻技棒得要死。这是在性事上阿不思唯独可以跃居盖勒特之上的地方。  
盖勒特的咽喉发出低哑的叹息，他抬眼看向年长他的学长，蓝色平静的汪洋流动着星光碎碎的金色光芒，独属于阿不思的深邃涌动的情愫。  
他爱他。

此后每当人们谈论起，盖勒特的巧舌如簧，如何炫目摇神，阿不思总要将那些沉浸在往日璀璨刺眼的幽暗记忆压抑向不见天日之处。  
格林德沃曾以口舌征服邓布利多，各种意义上。  
而这背德的一切，是活在夹缝矛盾中阿不思·邓布利多痛苦的根源。


End file.
